Close Your Eyes
"I hate to see you hurt, my love" He said as I learnt the news that my cousin had died. I had tears, so many tears, falling down my cheeks. My mouth was dry from sobbing andi lay in a ball on the ground. He wrapped his arms around me and he held me close to him. I shut my eyes and layed my head on his chest. We didnt talk for therest of the hour, just sat there together, alone yet not alone oin our thought.... But of course, that was years ago. After that day, I got hurt much more. We went through so many fights, each worse than the next. "Wanna go to the movies love?" He asked me as we sat down for lunch. His warm brown eyes shone as he held my hand. I chewed through my salad and pondered a bit. A move WOULD be a great relax, time with him, let my troubles go poof. But I also had to do my chores and homework. I couldnt lag behind in school now. "Sorry babe, have to do other stuff." i said, smiling, sorry at him. He stood suddenly, his eyes on fire. A little pit of person hell for me, I thought. I stood and tried to pull hi mdown. "No. You NEVER have enough time anymore! I give up, we'r over!" tears fell down my face at that and I ran down the school hall. My feet on autodrive, I crashed into a empty classroom. He followed me in and said sorry, but I remembered his words from when my cousin had died. So, yeah, we got back together. Woohoo, i guess. Cute couple, my parents approved. Yeah, all was great. But more event happened....' "I hate you bitch! Oh wait....Im sorry love! I'm just so angry lately , so sorry my girl" He kissed me and I forgave him "You know I hate to see you hurt love" He said he hated it, so how was he not hating it now? Hell, i can remember those words.The words which changed my life, and probably his. I mean, life goes on right? But everytime something hurts you. life becomes harsher and more...More real, I guess. "Its over.....I've found someone else......Goodbye" He said to me, looking at a girl over the hall. "B-b-but you said!" I cried, tying to find some last strand of hope that he would stay. "I cant.....I dont love you anymore..." I dont love you anymore..... .........I dont love you anymore..... The words tumbled in my mind. And I remember what he had once said. So, I'm years older now and im still alone. I heard hes settle down and got a girl, hes married now. He has some kids and has the house and the dog. One...Big....Happy...Family.....So, Ive decided to leave. To move on. Go into the unknown. Its time, I let go. Time I took my life and realized some people dont love. "You always say you hate to see me hurt, and you hate to see me cry. So all those times that you hurt me, did you close your eyes?" Category:KittyInASheepsClothes